If My Heart Was a Compass, You'd be North
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: With his uncle in a coma, and the decision of either becoming The Flash or letting the mantle die hanging over him, Wally has a breakdown. Dick is there to pick him up, and gradually moves in to keep an eye on him, which leads to certain feelings surfacing, and to a night neither really prepared for. [BirdFlash. Birthday fic. Complete?]


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**Pairing: **BirdFlash (NightFlash).

**Warning(s): **Cursing, and sex.

**AN: **This story was written a long time ago, but I've done some revising and editing because of the official BirdFlash blog's admin's birthday. There _might_ be a possibility for a second part of this, but only if people show interest, so tell me if you'd like to read some of the aftermath, okay? Review box is down below! ;)

* * *

**If My Heart Was a Compass, You'd be North**

**°†°**

Green eyes swept over the reflection, studied it, and narrowed as it came fully into view. He inhaled sharply, and tugged on the uniform that now fitted him perfectly, well at least physically it did. He remembered when it hadn't. He remembered when this uniform had been his lifeline, sort of. When it hadn't been _on_ him, but something he'd watched on television, something he'd watched his _idol wear_. But that was a long time ago. Things changed, people changed, and others were lost.

Yet, he found his current loss worse than any other. Maybe because there was that slight chance of regaining what he'd lost, and sometimes that was worse than losing someone completely. At least when someone was dead, you knew they were dead. There was no wondering. They were gone, that was how it was.

But when someone disappeared, or, in this case, fell into a comatose state one was left with that constant wondering if they were going to see them again, hear them talk again, feel their touch again.

Wally swallowed.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't bother looking. He knew who it was. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. A strong, safe hand he would've recognised anywhere. He glanced to his side only slightly, and then reached up to push the cowl down.

The reflection changed and in a hero's place stood a red haired, twenty-year-old. Freckles dotted his cheeks, fainter now as he'd grown, but they were still there. Visible, and clear if one paid attention to them.

He pursed his lips. "It doesn't fit," he said bitterly.

Dick frowned, arms crossing and in the process that warm touch on Wally's shoulder was lost. "It does to me," the brunet remarked. "In fact, it looks perfect."

"It's _not_ perfect, Dick. _Nothing _is!" Wally snarled, his throat thick, laced with grief and hurt. He turned and walked in a normal pace towards his own bedroom. He shut the door – _slammed it_ – leaving the acrobat to watch after his best friend.

Sighing, Dick carded his fingers through the black, ruffled hair. He was still in his own uniform, sweaty, _dirty_. He knew he should probably shower, get some rest since he'd had approximately two hours and twenty-five minutes of sleep for five whole days. But he wasn't about to leave. Not now. Wally shouldn't be alone.

Determined, Dick approached the door, knocking lightly; he waited. It opened shortly after, and Wally was back in his torn jeans and red shirt, which stretched over the muscled body that had developed through the years of crime fighting.

Sometimes it was still surreal to look at him. They were both taller – especially him – so Wally didn't have to look down anymore. He was approximately three inches shorter than Wally now. The redhead had checked, wanting to make sure he _was_ still taller. Dick had only laughed when it happened, and rolled his eyes. Wally worried too much about things being the way they were before. The past. Then again, could he really blame him? Things had been easier before. Simpler.

Green eyes stared into blue and Dick reached out to take his hand. He squeezed it. "I can't do this, Dick," the redhead murmured, squeezing the supporting hand for the second time. The acrobat didn't say anything, but let him continue. "I-It's _his_! He-he _has_ to come back. _He's_ The Flash. Not me. It's not _me_."

Dick wanted to shake his head, make him understand that he was wrong. Yet, that would've been hypocritical of him. He had fled from the Batman mantle, and he had no right to force Wally to take on that costume, live his uncle's legacy, live up to the expectations. Then again, Bruce wasn't dead. Briefly, Dick wondered if he'd accepted the title as Gotham's protector if their roles had been reversed.

Firmly, Dick tugged Wally towards the couch, and pointed at it, signalising for the speedster to sit down. He then crouched before him, sitting directly on top of the coffee table. The redhead didn't really seem to mind. Now both hands were on Wally's, their knees brushing. The speedster's head was bowed down, not meeting Dick's gaze.

"Wally…" Dick said quietly. "No one should force you to do this, all right? I know… I know it's not something that's very… _appealing_ right now, but…" The younger man hesitated. "… But I don't want you to sit here and mope. I don't want you to sit around and drown in your own grief, Wally. Just… no. If you don't put on the Flash suit, _fine_, but I need you on the field with me. Either as Flash, or as Strike. I don't really care which one, but we both know that it's no good to stay inside."

_Strike_; Wally's new hero identity. Or, had been since he was nineteen, which, really, was only for a year. They had improved his Kid Flash suit when he felt he'd outgrown it, and created a new persona for him. It had been a great decision. Strike and Nightwing had no bounds to their mentors, they'd been free, their own heroes and their own choices, but now Wally had another choice to make.

Become Flash, or continue to be Strike and let the mantle die.

The redhead looked up, but not at Dick. His gaze flickered to the side instead. The acrobat could see it in Wally's eyes how torn he was. Hurt, sorrow, _anger_ – the emotions were flaring in those green eyes that Dick knew he loved too much for comfort. The acrobat inhaled some air, let it out and squeezed the hands again.

"Wally… you know even if Barry wakes up he won't be able to use his speed anymore. It'll destroy his legs. Either _you_ become The Flash, or no one will ever again." Dick paused, glancing up from where his gaze had rested upon their folded hands. Wally was looking at him now. Directly, intently.

"I'm _not him_," Wally hissed, the hold around Dick's hands tightening. "Dick, I'm _nothing_ like him. I'm not fast enough, I'm not smart enough; I don't have what he _has_." Not had. Barry was still alive. In a coma, but still alive. He refused to use any past tense involving his mentor. "Dick… I…"

His throat was thick, and tears pressed on behind those eyelids. They were persistent to the point where it was only his last piece of pure willpower that held them back. He inhaled, voice shaking. "Dick… I'm not The Flash."

"As far as I can see, you're everything The Flash is supposed to be," Dick replied.

Wally shook his head furiously and stood up; abruptly making them lose the contact Dick hadn't appreciated enough before now when he realized it got _cold_. He glanced up at his frustrated, pacing, _hurting_ best friend and it made his insides ache.

"Dude, you don't get it! You don't _understand_! Dick I'm not − I'm not _ready_ for this! I'm not fast enough, I'm _not_ I−" Wally stopped himself, and he was trembling, His hands had grabbed onto the red locks of hair, pulling on it lightly, eyes shut tight. Everything came crashing down on him at once, and he couldn't take it.

The trembling got worse, and Dick couldn't just _watch_ anymore. He stood up and slowly approached the buzzing, upset speedster. "Wally, _breathe_," he whispered. As soon as the words had left his mouth Wally had embraced him, tightly, body shaking.

He was crying.

Dick had suspected it would happen. The speedster had hardly showed any emotions lately, but Dick knew that was more his style, not Wally's. Sooner or later, everything Wally had built up inside of him would break free. He was just glad he was here when it happened. They both slid down to the floor, Wally's face burying into Dick's neck as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Dick let him cry, hand stroking into the hair to soothe, to comfort the best he could. As long as he was around, Wally wouldn't be alone. He had lost his aunt a year ago to professor Zoom, his parents had neglected him since he was sixteen and now Barry was in a coma. Thinking about it made Dick tighten his hold even more, and they stayed like that until Wally was done crying.

It wasn't before their bodies ached after being in the same position for so long that Dick encouraged him to take a shower. Wally was lucky enough to have two bathrooms in his apartment, so Dick left for the other one.

Clean and refreshed, they both slipped into Wally's bed, much like they'd done as kids. Wally was too mentally exhausted to question if it was normal to snuggle up to his very male best friend and hold him like a teddy bear, but he needed it. Needed human contact, needed _someone_.

"It's going to be okay…" Dick whispered absently, hand stroking up Wally's arm, feeling the redhead's breath against his neck. "It's going to be okay."

He wasn't sure if Wally believed him, but honestly, it didn't matter. It _would_ be okay sooner or later. Granted, Wally had a serious decision to make, but that would have to be dealt with later. Right now, the redhead was in too much of a weak state to force anything on him. No, Dick couldn't push this. It had to come naturally.

He shifted a bit, feeling warm. He let fingers curl into Wally's hair and he sighed. Somehow he doubted he'd be able to sleep, but Dick was grateful Wally did. It would be worth laying here sleepless if it meant the other stayed comfortable and tucked in.

When he was sure Wally was sleeping deeply, he allowed himself to push them a bit apart, but only so he could look at the other's face, take in the strong jaw, and the peaceful expression. He certainly hadn't seen that look on his best friend for quite some time.

Dick threaded his fingers through the hair again, smiling sadly.

"You'll be okay," he whispered, closing his eyes before he rested his forehead against Wally's. "You'll be okay."

He would make sure of it.

**°†°**

The weeks passed like a blur and Dick practically moved into Wally's apartment. He knew the redhead needed some stability in his life again, and Dick wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy being that stability. They went on patrols, they slept in the same bed, Dick cooked breakfast, Wally cleaned and at night they would often lie down to watch a movie until one of them passed out.

The one who didn't pass out first would carry the other to bed. Dick called it a training exercise. Wally just called it weird, but awesome. Either way, it was scary how easily Dick adapted to being his best friend's roommate.

Then again, he had been most aware what he was feeling a long time ago. It was hard. He wasn't going to deny that. This was close to what he wanted, but it wasn't_ it_.

Still, he felt selfish when he caught himself thinking of wanting… _more. _So why did it feel like the more he stayed by Wally's side, the closer he was to reaching it? The touches _had_ become more intimate, and they _did_ things that… Dick was pretty sure not _normal_ kind of best friends did.

But Wally was vulnerable, and he wasn't about to overanalyse this. So he let the days pass, balanced them as Nightwing, and Dick Grayson. Since he was a student at the University of Blüdhaven he was forced to zeta a lot to come back to Central City, but he didn't care about it in the slightest. Wally was obviously getting better for each day, and Dick was able to make him concentrate on his assignments, as well as complete his own.

It was exhausting for the both of them. Either they were out fighting crime, doing school work, were at school, visiting Barry in the hospital, visiting the Wayne family – briefly in most cases, since neither of Dick's family members really had much time for him with maybe the exception of Alfred – and then there were the occasional chances they had to meet up with their friends.

They were all really sympathetic and tried to come up with advice about Wally's situation, but the redhead didn't want to fill the few moments he had with his friends to discuss his current mantle problems. Dick could tell he was thinking about it. He had caught him holding onto that costume various times while he looked at it intently.

Sooner or later, Wally would make up his mind. For the time being the League had Central City as one of their patrol priorities. And it wasn't like Wally didn't protect the City already, but he noticed that crime was getting harder, criminals _bolder_ and more _fierce_ without the Flash to take them in. They knew of Wally's new persona but they underestimated it. Underestimated _him_.

In most cases that was a good thing, but it was harder when they were so daring.

And the guilt inside of Wally kept growing with the criminals in the bright city. Everyone believed Flash was dead. People were far more _scared_. He had always known that his uncle's mantle brought a lot to the citizens of Central, but it was first now he understood the magnitude of it. The Flash was a symbol for the city.

A symbol he was leaving to die. To _rot_.

It had been three months since his uncle had been severely hurt on his League mission, sacrificing himself to save his teammates from the blow. Wally saw the reason. Batman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter were the only ones that had accompanied him. Two were human, the other weak to flames. His uncle had made the only logical decision, but sometimes Wally was furious because of it; furious for Barry leaving him behind, for leaving a twenty-year-old – hardly an adult – to make this decision.

"Dude, I got us Chinese!"

Wally had barely stepped into the door before he heard Dick's voice. He had long since given the acrobat a key. Speaking of Dick… that was another thing that kept confusing him, and at the same time it felt natural having him here, reachable whenever he needed him. Well, with the exceptions of when Dick disappeared off to Blüdhaven.

The redhead sent him a lopsided grin, kicked off his shoes, and stretched as he approached the kitchen. "Awesome!" he smirked, sending Dick one of those looks the acrobat never saw him use on anyone else. He had yet to interpret them and he wasn't sure Wally was aware of himself that he was looking at him like that.

Whatever _that_ was...

Wally slumped down into the nearest chair, yawning, before rubbing his temple. "You going on patrol?"

"Nah, Batgirl's got it covered."

The speedster raised an eyebrow. "Babs? What's she doing in Blüdhaven?"

"Moved."

"… Why?" he asked slowly.

"Studies." Dick shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm not complaining. Gives me a little more spare time. My com's online though, just in case she needs backup."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Dick placed the small boxes propped with chicken, fried rice, noodles, and Dick's favourite – spring rolls. Then the acrobat sat down, watching fondly as Wally used the sticks to prop noodles into his mouth like a pro. Which he, naturally, had not been able to _before_ Dick became his roommate. To think _Wally West_ had used to eat Chinese with _forks_. Shame for shame.

Well, that wasn't the only thing that had changed lately. Ordering takeout had become more and more frequent actually.

Granted, Dick could cook. He was a master chef thanks to Alfred, but they barely had time for the kind of cooking he could master, with maybe the exceptions of weekends where he handled breakfast. Wally was a big sucker for his double chocolate chip pancakes with syrup. Dick made sure to only make them on Saturdays though.

Sure Wally couldn't pack on two pounds even if he tried because he ran them off like water drops did to duck feathers, but that didn't mean the speedster shouldn't get more of a healthy diet. Wally had blamed Dick for it at first, making him eat so much green food that he wondered if Poison Ivy had brainwashed his best mate, but now he felt kind of okay with it.

He wouldn't deny that it felt good having someone watch over him.

Well, Dick wasn't the only one. M'gann slipped by with some of her food occasionally; same with Zatanna who could practically make full prepared meals pop out of nowhere, which was a skill that had just made Wally adore her to no end. He appreciated that the history between Dick and Zatanna had not changed anything about their friendship.

It proved beneficial for his stomach.

Later the same night Dick had decided they were going to watch an action movie. Their papers were done, the apartment was decent, and after doing the laundry Wally was more than ready for some well-deserved relaxing and especially if it meant snuggling.

Again, as Dick propped himself by his side, head almost automatically going for the redhead's shoulder, Wally wondered when this had happened. They'd always been close. United in a kind of way neither of their other male friends could even compare to, but things were _different_. He wasn't sure if this kind of different was something he was supposed to object to or not.

He was a speedster. They were touchy and affectionate by nature, so why should he be bothered by the extra closeness that had formed between him and his very male best friend who… he _did_ want to touch far more than… Oh fuck. Wally swallowed, feeling a bit tense as Dick's arms wrapped around his torso, his side, and he felt the acrobat's face press into his neck, nuzzling it almost.

He was starting to analyse this now. Starting to see where this was going.

But fuck he didn't want to stop it. In fact, his heartbeat quickened for each moment that passed. The movie kept playing in front of him, but he didn't pay attention. His fingers had reached up to curl into Dick's hair, softly stroking, twirling. Dick sighed out, looking content and happy, and he probably was.

Wally swallowed again.

"Dick…" he whispered.

"Hm?" The acrobat glanced up, dark blue eyes meeting green. They were cuddling like a couple. They were−

Hell if he knew how this had happened, but he had a strange need to let it _keep happening_. He inhaled a bit as Dick shifted and his legs were thrown over Wally's under the blanket, so he was practically sitting on him. The redhead's heartbeat increased speed tenfold and its beating was already unusually fast.

"I-uhm… uh…"

A light cackle escaped the brunet who shook his head. "Dude, what's up?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement. "You sound like you did when Artemis told you she'd slept with all the girls on our Team."

Wally cringed at the thought. "That joke wasn't funny," he replied to that, huffing lightly.

"It wasn't _entirely_ untrue though. She has slept with _some_ of them."

"I know, I know, but that wasn't what I was going to _say_."

Dick chuckled again, and Wally wondered why he hadn't noticed how he felt whenever he heard that creepy, but also strangely attractive, laugh emit from his younger best friend. He had never seen himself fall for a guy, because he liked _girls_. He had never thought of a guy like he did right now, but Dick was _here. _When he needed someone _Dick_ was the one he went to, when everything seemed hopeless_ Dick_ was the one who made him snap out of it, and _Dick_ made him laugh, Dick made him _happy_.

Why was he even questioning this? It was so obvious that it scared him even _more_.

"Wally…" Dick's voice was low, like a whisper, and a hand had touched his cheek, making him look him in the eyes. He sent him a soft smile. "Dude, you're zooming out on me."

There was a pause, and then…

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

The former Boy Wonder was taken aback by the question. He pulled a bit away from Wally – not to taking notice of that the lack of contact seemed to affect them both – and raised an eyebrow at his freckled best friend. "Yeah, I have," he answered simply with a light shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal at all, which Wally supposed it kind of wasn't but hearing it still made his stomach churn.

"W-Who?" Wally asked, trying not to frown. It would only make it look suspicious. He was curious, not jealous, not… bothered. Nope.

"Lots of guys. Ever been to a gay bar before?"

Green eyes widened. "You're _gay_?"

Dick threw his head back and laughed. "Fuck, Wally. _No_," he answered to that, and lightly shrugged his shoulders again. "Bi-curious? Dunno, but I've kissed some guys. It's not that different from kissing a girl you know, but I guess it's slightly… _rougher_. The only guy I've kissed that you know though is… _Roy_."

The last part was said with a smug smirk, and Wally could only gape. "_Roy_?"

"It's a long story."

"_Dude_!"

The dark haired man laughed and shook his head, nudging Wally in the shoulder. "Relax, Walls. We were drunk."

_That_ hardly made Wally feel any better. He looked at Dick with wide eyes, because everyone knew what 'we were drunk' translated to and he felt some kind of intense jealousy spread through him when he heard. They'd had sex. Dick and Roy. One his best friend, the other one like an annoying, big brother. Together. In a bed.

He felt _nauseous_.

Swallowing, Wally leaned back against the couch, sending Dick an incredulous look, and made some kind of noise in the back of his throat; it sounded a bit disgruntled but he couldn't really help it. Roy. _Roy_ had… at one point, had sex. With _Dick_. The logical part of his brain told him the acrobat hadn't directly said so, but he had a feeling that was the truth.

They were both good looking men who were drunk and had been kissing each other. It would only be natural to−

He stopped his train of thought and crossed his arms. Dick frowned at him. "What's the matter?" he asked slowly, not really seeing the big deal. He knew Wally wasn't homophobic, and it wasn't like he and Roy were a couple. Or had been or anything. They'd simply been two very drunk guys who couldn't deny the other one was attractive.

"You fucked, didn't you?" Wally murmured.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "… So what if we did? Why're you upset about that?"

"Dude!" Wally said, throwing his hands up in the air so abruptly that it even caught Dick off guard. And he was a _Bat_. "You two − my best friend and-and _one_ of my best friends − you guys−I mean, how can I _not_ be upset?"

Dick shook his head, and sent him a look. "We were _drunk_. It was a long time ago."

"You were− _you_."

All right, way to be subtle. Wally shook his head and decided to stand up. Dick's look turned displeased and he promptly followed the speedster's example. He trapped the redhead's wrist before he could move away from him and forced him to turn around and look him in the eyes − _directly_ in the eyes, so Dick could read every single emotion he could find in there.

"Wally," he hissed, dark blue eyes intense, _persistent_. "If you're so fucking jealous-Ngh!"

He didn't see the lips coming. They clashed against him with the kind of speed only a speedster possessed, but they didn't pull away. They stayed there, and for a moment Dick didn't know if he was supposed to respond or not, because this was his best friend and he didn't know if Wally was doing this because he was vulnerable or for something more. Maybe he should− No, it was too good. He couldn't just. Oh fuck, screw self-control.

His arms shot up and winded around Wally's neck, pressing him _slightly_ down to deepen the kiss, head tilted to the side to give him more access. It was like a blur most of it. One moment they were − in a way – arguing and the next Dick was pressed against the mattress in his− _their_ bed, his legs wrapped around Wally's hips, arms flung around the neck as he rolled them around, groin pressing against Wally's.

They didn't speak, with the exception of the moans of each other's names. Fingers ghosting across strong, defined muscles, bodies already sweaty, _flushed_. Wally's tongue circled one of Dick's nipples, and the brunet's fingers tangled into the red hair in the process, blissful sighing escaping his mouth.

How long had he wanted this?

Too long.

_Way_ too long.

He bucked his hips up to meet Wally's light humping. The speedster was vibrating his body in a way that caused constant shivers to run down Dick's spine. He growled into the mouth, desperately tugging on Wally's hair as the speedster ran his tongue over his teeth. He tried to remember how they had gotten in this position, tried to remember when he'd started feeling this for his best friend.

It was before they moved in together, but he didn't have an exact moment. It was just there one day, painfully obvious, and throbbing inside of him. It wasn't like he hadn't been in love before, but this time it was so fucking intense he could hardly stand it. The fear of rejection had kept him completely at bay though. He never gave Wally a slightest hint. They continued to be best friends as if nothing had changed. It couldn't.

Wally was with Artemis at the time and like hell if Dick was going to ruin his best friend's chance for happiness. Even if it shoved him out of the picture Wally would always be his first priority, along with his family, of course.

But then Artemis and Wally went their separate ways, parted as friends. Dick still remembered the night they had finally ended it. Months of months had passed with the redhead and the blonde archer constantly fighting, and Dick could see the relationship cracking each time he visited. A part of him felt guilty for not trying to do more, for not trying to convince Wally to work on it, but then again, that would've maybe hurt both of them _and_ him just as much.

So he had watched it crack and dissolve into dust. He hated himself for being happy. Hated himself for feeling relief when Wally no longer had a girlfriend, but was single, free – _alone_. And maybe he had felt satisfaction when Wally had come to him that night, crying, vulnerable, and depending on him.

It was sick − he knew that. Taking pleasure from other's pain wasn't something he did. Never. He had never felt that… Well, until the exact night when Wally fell asleep, head in Dick's lap, and the TV's sounds muffled since Dick could only listen to the redhead's heartbeat.

He was selfish.

Granted, he hadn't enjoyed Wally's pained face. He hadn't enjoyed the tears, hadn't enjoyed the thought of Wally with a broken heart, but he had enjoyed the closeness and most of all he had enjoyed how at the end – when Wally's head was resting in his lap, eyes red puffed from tears – _he_ was the one who could card his fingers through those untamed locks of hair.

Wally had dated briefly since Artemis, but it was never something that lasted. Dick had tried to distract himself, go out with other people, but it didn't work. He always came back. He always possessed the slight hope that Wally would notice that as the years grew by they just got closer. And closer. And _closer_.

And now he was here, lying over the _slightly_ bigger body as he pressed kisses all over Wally's face. They were completely naked. No single garment, no single hesitation. The kisses just continued to come, intense, pleasured, and_ desperate_.

Wally nibbled on Dick's neck as the brunet massaged his hand over the throbbing cock. The acrobat groaned when he felt Wally's fingers; they were slick with great amounts of lube that massaged his entrance.

Despite the fact that it was Wally's first night with a man, the redhead had done his research − just because he'd never suspected he was gay didn't mean he hadn't been curious − and Dick whispered guiding words as he grinded against them, enjoying the feel of _Wally's_ digits making room for something much bigger. He kissed him till Wally lay breathless, and Dick's hands grabbed Wally's wrists to pin them above his head. Wally let go of a small whine in protest, but the brunet only cackled lightly and continued to kiss down his chest.

Then he lowered himself onto the cock, gasping, _moaning_ as he got used to the different size. It had been too long since he last did with someone where he wasn't topping himself. His last one-night stands had been girls and the last guy he'd been with had been a bottom-lover, and although Dick himself preferred to be on the receiving end he didn't say no to be on top now and then.

But this couldn't compare.

This was… this was everything he'd pictured, and Wally was _enjoying_ it. He kissed him back with all his might, his face twisted in concentration and want as Dick gradually lowered himself completely down. The acrobat then stilled, loosened his strong hold around the wrists he'd kept down under the penetration so Wally could move them as he pleased. Dick inhaled, breathed in and out and got used to it.

It was a bit uncomfortable; he could _feel_ it had been a while.

As he waited briefly, Wally's palm shot up to squeeze his arm. Their eyes met, and Dick bit his lip. Wally was smiling at him. "You're fucking perfect, you know that?" he whispered, eyes half-lidded, freckles hardly visible due to the flush crossing his face. Dick didn't know what to say, so he simply smiled in return, and leaned down to kiss him.

But it was soft this time, loving and affectionate. He put everything he felt for Wally into that one kiss, hoping the redhead understood. A part of him knew this wasn't… this wasn't how he'd imagined it to be. He definitely hadn't pictured sex first, talk later, but it was happening, and it was too late to stop. Dick wasn't sure if he'd been able to stop it even if he could.

Wally was moving. He pushed his hips up lightly. Dick moaned by the action, his hands resting on either side of the redhead's torso as they started rocking together in a tolerable, comfortable pace. It didn't take long before it increased speed, Dick telling Wally to go _faster_. "D-Dick…" the redhead groaned, head thrown completely back into the pillow behind him as he did his best to last.

He turned on the vibrations, wanting to see Dick's reaction. The acrobat could do nothing but moan in pure ecstasy, his whole body buzzing as they went faster and_ faster_, hitting his sweet spot several times that resulted in him feeling his legs to go weak. He groaned out Wally's name in return, gasping loudly as the redhead sat up in bed, cupping his ass to shove him further into his lap and onto his erection.

Dick's legs wrapped around Wally's instantly as the redhead sat up, shoving himself onto him, feeling the cock slip in and half-way out of his entrance in the process. Wally's lips were going all over his collarbone and neck, nibbling, sucking and biting so much that Dick was sure he'd look like he'd been assaulted tomorrow morning.

They picked up speed again, climaxes approaching far too fast. Wally's vibrations were turned on ten-fold in an attempt to make Dick come before him, but it backfired. Feeling Dick's hole clench around his cock was enough to throw him over the edge, and he climaxed inside of him while moaning out his name. Dick came shortly after as Wally grabbed for his erection. It only took a few pumps of the vibrating hand, and the feel of cum sliding out of his hole for the acrobat to surrender as well.

He practically threw himself over Wally, causing them to fall back onto the mattress, arms around his neck, teeth ghosting across the redhead's skin to lightly nibble as he bathed in the afterglow. He was sweaty, and _dirty_, but he didn't care. He felt so extremely _happy_.

Wally's hand was in his hair, supporting the back of it, and he felt fingers press into it like he was massaging, curling his fingers around the hair. "Dude… that was… amazing," the redhead whispered, shifting a bit so his cock slid out of Dick's entrance. He laid them on the side, Dick's face still pressed firmly against his collarbone.

The speedster didn't bother to wait for an answer. He was too exhausted. So he grabbed the closest comforter and slid it over Dick's shoulders, then his. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, letting exhaustion take him.

Both were too tired to talk.

They would have to do that in the morning.

**°†°**

He woke up to the sound of the shower running. The sizzling of the water gradually made him open his eyes, gazing into his bedroom as soon as they focused. He felt uncomfortable, and… dishevelled. He really regretted he hadn't woken up during the night to shower then. However, a part of him couldn't really see how that would've been good for his mind. He wouldn't have been able to fall sleep again with all those questions in his head that now came surging the moment he realised _who_ was in the shower and _what_ they had done last night.

He didn't regret it. Not in the least, but… but it didn't change the fact that he had reacted purely on instinct. He'd had sex with his best friend without even thinking over what it would do. Heck, he hadn't even thought much over what he was currently _feeling_; only that… he definitely felt more for Dick than friendship.

But just because they both, obviously, felt this didn't mean jumping right to sex had been a wise decision. But, as mentioned, he couldn't make himself regret it. Thinking of last night made something within his stomach stir and he wanted more. Wanted to see this side of Dick that had been shut off when they'd been strictly best friends. Wanted to learn more, explore more, _do it again_. There was just simply no way he could deny that.

Dick… his very male best friend made him feel something he could honestly say he hadn't felt before. It was intense, and he felt extremely stupid for not noticing before last night. Granted, his thoughts had been scurrying around completely different matters since Dick moved in, but that it hadn't even _occurred_ to him…

Sighing, Wally sat up in bed, burying his face into his hands, and moving them over his extremely tired face to wake up. He grimaced a bit by the covers where he could see stains of dried cum. He threw it to the side and instead grabbed the one Dick had been using the last months he'd been sleeping here, in Wally's bed… with him.

How could he not have−?

Visibly irritated by his own obliviousness Wally decided to take the other shower. It was smaller, but he needed to get dressed and cleaned. _Now_. So he quickly grabbed what he needed and went to the second bathroom, washing himself thoroughly, though fast, before moving out of the shower once more. He slowed down his speed after the shower to give his brain some time to _think_. True he could do that at great speed too, but he reminded himself to go a bit slow, let various scenarios of what this could lead to run through his mind.

As he saw it, the best thing that could happen was that this would last. He and Dick would not only be best friends but _boyfriends_. The term felt extremely alien to him, but it wasn't… an unpleasant kind of alien feeling either. Not much would change really, except for the great sex, more touching, more kissing, and more making out, but otherwise… they would pretty much be the same, and that was something Wally could simply not see as anything but amazingly perfect.

But then there was the worst-case scenario and that thought alone made a strong, painful ache notably appear in his chest. If this ended badly, if one of them hurt the other, if one decided to _break up_ with the other… It _could_ end like that. Not necessarily, but it _could_. What if Dick left him and he was in love with him? Could he still be the other's best friend?

Possible, but the other outcome was more likely. The one where they stopped talking to each other. Stopped being each other's rocks. Stopped being there when the other needed it with just one slight call of either the com or the phone…

He swallowed.

God… that… he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Dick had been his best friends for years, and to lose it was just something he couldn't help but see as almost too risky. But he longed for what they'd had last night. He'd been unsure of himself, stressed, hurt, _pained_ ever since his uncle had fallen into a coma, leaving him with a decision he had yet to make.

But yesterday, what they'd shared had made him forget. It had let him relax his brain enough to _feel_ and _enjoy_ something. Being close to Dick in an intimate way, feeling something _deeper_ than the friendship they'd shared for years, it made him feel happier than he had ever been.

Either option would ruin his happiness in a way.

But the first one, being with Dick… gave him a chance to prevent said happiness from being ruined.

… Right?

With a mind somewhat clearer, Wally re-entered his bedroom, zipping up his red hooded jacket. His eyes landed on the younger man who had just fastened the belt around his hips. The upper-body was topless, and revealed the defined, strong muscles. The taut skin was tainted with scars on more than one place to put it lightly. Wally wondered when scars had become so extremely attractive.

Their eyes met, and Wally's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Dick said.

"Hey…" Wally answered lamely.

The brunet smiled a bit. "You cool?"

"I… guess."

There was a slight pause where they just looked at each other, last night playing like yesterday's movie in their heads. Then Dick sat down on the end of the bed, patting the spot beside him as a signal for Wally to sit. The redhead used a second or so to think it over, before he was by the acrobat's side.

For a moment they both just gazed ahead, and didn't say much. Wally was running all different sorts of conversation starters around in his head to figure out which one he should go for, while Dick was sort of just bracing himself for what to come. After what felt like hours for Wally, the younger of the two decided to speak up.

"Did you regret it? Last night I mean…" Dick sounded completely neutral, but Wally had the best friend title for a reason. He knew that behind that calm tone was a nervous Dick Grayson. Said acrobat felt something for him too, there was no denying that. _Something_ was forming between them, and that something was strong. As mentioned, Wally wasn't sure if he wanted to give that up. Not at all.

He held out his hand and placed it over Dick's, squeezing softly. The former Boy Wonder's gaze moved from the ground and they looked at each other, faces closer than Wally had first thought. The redhead swallowed. "I don't regret it…" he whispered. "I just… is it… What if we mess up, dude? What if this whole thing becomes one _big_ mess up a-and…"

Dick squeezed the slightly bigger hand, shaking his head. "We'll mess up, but not the way you think."

"You don't know that. I mean- I wasn't even… I didn't even _get_ this before yesterday, Dick. I've been a fucking oblivious idiot." Wally sighed and reached up to rub his temple. Dick only smiled.

"Hm yeah, guess you _are_ oblivious, but this is kind of major, and… kind of new. I don't blame you for not noticing before now." Dick sighed and held onto the hand in a tight, but comforting grip, and once more his gaze dropped but this time to look at their intertwined hands. "All I know Walls… is that I started feeling something different a long time ago… a _very_ long time ago."

Wally's eyes widened. "H… How long?"

"_Long_." Dick smiled bitterly. "You were… with Artemis. I told myself that, dude; I'll get over this. Stop thinking and overanalysing all these emotions and you'll be fine. And I've had my fair share of relationship Walls, and yet… here I am. My feelings didn't change no matter how much I tried." Dark blue eyes met green for the nth time and Dick whispered: "I don't think you're aware of how much I wanted what happened last night… even if it was just… for one night."

So all this time. All this time Dick had carried these emotions Wally were first discovering _now_. He'd been attracted to him, been wanting to _be_ with him for so long and the redhead hadn't even noticed. What kind of best friend was he anyway? What kind of… what kind of best friend wouldn't figure something like _that_ out? Then again, Dick was a bat, and he had obviously been really invested in keeping it a secret.

Wally swallowed. "So all this time you…"

"Wanted you." Dick shrugged with a solemn chuckle. "Pretty much."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was there to say Walls?" Dick replied. "You would've freaked. You were happy."

"… I… guess."

"Exactly."

They fell silent again, neither saying anything, but then Dick looked up and leaned forward. Wally didn't stop him, but sighed out contently when he felt the lips move onto his own. A part of him told him that this was supposed to feel peculiar, that it was supposed to feel _new_, and he guessed it kind of did, but there was… some familiarity about it all.

And he knew it wasn't just because of last night… It felt so fucking _right_.

Dick's tongue traced over his teeth, and Wally let go of a small moan in approval. His hand stroked up Dick's thigh, enjoying the feel, and again his mind was free from worrying thoughts. Their lips lay sealed until their lungs couldn't take it anymore. Dick pulled away, and they both breathed out.

"… So… you want to try this?" Dick whispered. His lips were still so close that Wally could _feel_ them move, and he nodded his head in response.

"Yes… Yes… I- I want to… too."

Hearing that, Dick let go of a huge grin, and before Wally knew it he had been pushed down onto the mattress, a cheeky acrobat sitting on him; both hands pushed his arms down, and Wally blinked, before a slow smirk spread over his lips. "Moving fast, Grayson?"

"I thought that was your job."

A hand reached out and placed itself behind the back of Dick's head, pushing him down abruptly so their noses were nearly touching. "Hm, I guess it is. Now packer up, dude, before I make you."

Wally didn't remember what he'd been worried about, and he wasn't about to start looking for those thoughts inside that speedy brain of his. So instead, he simply closed his eyes, embraced these new feelings, let them engulf him completely, and kissed back with all his might.

He'd have absolutely no problem getting used to this.

* * *

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall._  
_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home._


End file.
